A New Member
by Vampire Tails
Summary: Tobey, Sid, and Sue were training with Nana when a stranger comes to Wu's Garden. Who is this strange person, and most importantly, can he be trusted? Read to find out! I do not own Three Delivery or Sonic the Hedgehog, however, I do own the story!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Three Delivery or Sonic the Hedgehog!

The '()' symbolize that the character is thinking. '*' symbolize the event

A New Member

Prologue

Kong Li was pacing the floor of his hideout.

"Why can't I win?!"

"Maybe because you don't have the skills to beat them…" The figure in the darkness laughed.

Kong Li grabbed him by the neck and shook him.

"I'll teach you to—wait a minute… maybe you're right…"

The man, with strange green markings on his face, dropped him.

"Okay, Kong Li, that was sarcasm, not—wait, what did you say?"

"I said, you are right. I can't beat them because I don't have the know-how in order to beat them. You! Blue rat who can run faster than the speed of sound, I want you to spy on them!"

"I am not a rat, I am a hedgehog! And my name's Sonic the Hedgehog! Get it right!"

Kong Li sighed.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, can you go spy on them?"

"Say the magic word."

"*sigh*…Please?"

"Close enough…"

The blue hedgehog jumped out of the window and ran at top speed.

"Blue rat, do this! Blue rat, do that! I am tired of being bossed around! He doesn't even say please unless I ask him to! This is getting way out of hand!"

*Back to Kong Li*

"Soon, I will be able to destroy Nana and her kids, and then I will conquer Chinatown, and next, the world!"


	2. Theme Song

A New Member

Theme Song

Sue: "Years ago, our nana was trained in the ways of magic.

Tobey: Her classmate, Kong Li, defied their master and unleashed the power of a magical cookbook.

Sid: Nana stopped him…

Sue: …but the pages in the book were scattered.

Sid: Now Kong Li is back to recover the pages and use them against Chinatown.

Tobey: At Wu's Garden, Nana trained _us _to stop him.

Sid: We three have the power to save Chinatown…

Sue: …and the world."

A side of rice…

A little broccoli

A flying bicycle…

A secret recipe

And on the way home…

I'll solve a mystery

Cause it's just another night in the city!

Delivery (Delivery, Delivery)

Delivery (Delivery, Delivery)

Delivery (Delivery, Delivery)

THREE DELIVERY!


	3. Strange Person

A New Member

Chapter 1: Strange Person

"Today's training is 'How to Appeal to Someone's Heart.'" Nana said to the kids.

"OOH! Do we get to fight in this one?!" Tobey asked, getting excited.

"No, Tobey."

"Aww…"

"In this training session, you will have to face someone whose mind is corrupted. You have to appeal to their heart by talking to them."

"Um, Nana… Don't we know how to do this?" Sue asked.

"I'm sure you do, but sometimes people will get too distracted in trying to appeal to the corrupted person. And this lesson will teach you on how to…"

"SUE! SID! TOBEY! SOMEONE IS AT THE DOOR!"

Mr. Wu's voice boomed through the garden.

The three teenagers looked at Nana.

"Go on. We'll begin later."

Tobey, Sue, and Sid got up and went into the restaurant.

"Hey, Mr. Wu… Why didn't Barney answer the door this time?" Sue asked.

"Er…uh… He had a job to do…"

The scene changed to Barney, who was staring at a large basement that was full of junk and other stuff that I won't talk about.

"…This is going to take a _lot_ of boxes…"

The scene switched to Mr. Wu, who was now grinning sheepishly.

"Now, stop staring at me and open the door already! It could be a customer."

"I'll get it…" Sid volunteered, going to the door.

He opened it and looked around for the person.

"Okay, where are you?"

"I'm down here…"

Sid looked down and saw him.

It wasn't a person at all, just a blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes, white gloves and red and white running shoes, complete with golden buckles. He also had a dark, noticeable scar on his right cheek.

"Didn't Halloween end a month ago?"

The blue hedgehog was a little offended by the question.

"…For your information, I was born this way."

"Oh, sorry if I offended you."

"Don't sweat it!"  
"So, would you like to come in?"

"Sure, does this place have food, cause I could really go for some chilidogs right now!"

"Yes, we have… AH!"

Mr. Wu bumped Sid out of the way.

"Welcome to Wu's Garden! We have plenty of foods for you to try."

"Do you happen to have chilidogs?"

A 10-second silence…

"Of course we have chilidogs! Topped with whatchamacallit sauce!"

"Jalapeño?" Sonic looked at him with a questioning stare.

"Yes, the jalapeño sauce. The perfect topping for… uh, chilidogs…"

"(I'm guessing this guy has no idea what a chilidog is.) Nice talk, Mr. Wu, but I came here mostly to see the three kids."

"Ok then, I'll make you a chilidog while you wait, is that okay?"

"Yes, that will be fine."

Mr. Wu went into the kitchen.

Sue came into view.

"I bet you're wondering how to get into the garden."

"Not really, but… I guess I'll follow you."

The blue hedgehog followed her, until they got outside.

"(So, this is the garden…?)"

"Oh, sorry. We forgot to introduce. I'm Sue." The girl with black spiky ponytails introduce, bowing.

"(So, this is their way of saying hello…)"

A kid with black, neat hair stepped to Sonic.

He was wearing a white t-shirt and gray pants, just like the other two were.

"My name's Sid, Sue's my little sister." He bowed as well.

"AND I'M TOBEY!" A kid with a white stripe in his black hair ran and flipped himself in the blue hedgehog's direction.

"WHOO-HOO!"

"Oh!" The hedgehog cried out in surprise.

Sid saw Tobey and quickly got out of the way.

The blue hedgehog watched as Tobey landed on his feet, in front of him.

"So, what do they call you?"

"My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Nice to meetcha!"

Sonic was surprised that Tobey was the only one who did not bow.

"Don't mind Tobey. He's crazy..." Sue whispered to him.

"I heard that!" The aforementioned boy exclaimed.

"…Most of the time." Sid finished.

The blue hedgehog nodded, already feeling at home. But he felt as if he was missing one more person.

"Hello, Sonic."

A lady walked out of the darkness.

Her gray hair was in a tiny ponytail in the back. She was wearing a light blue shirt (the color was so light, Sonic had to squint to see what color it is) and brown pants.

"My name is Mei Hua, but to the kids, they call me 'Nana'."

Sonic almost smiled at the statement.

"(It is nice to hear that other people, especially kids, have families…)"

But Sonic was curious.

"Why _do_ they call you Nana?"

"Because, they were at a foster care."

"(Hmm… a foster home… why does that sound so familiar?)"

"Wait a second, don't I remember you somewhere?"

Nana inspected the hedgehog when a memory came to mind.

*Flashback* =3

A younger Nana walked into the foster home and saw three young kids playing with a young blue hedgehog.

Mei Hua walked to the counter.

"Excuse me, sir? Can I adopt those kids over there?"

"Plus the blue hedgehog?"

"Yes, please."

"Sorry, but that blue hedgehog is being saved for someone special."

"I see. Who is this special someone?"

"I don't know. The person came in with a hood on, and he never said who he was."

"Very well… Can I adopt those three kids?"

"Sure. I just need your signature here and they're all yours."

Mei Hua signed her name _after_ she read everything that was on the sheet.

"Have a nice day."

Mei Hua walked over to the kids.

"Come on, you three. Let's go."

The kids followed 'Nana' and the little girl with spiky ponytails looked back at the hedgehog.

"Bye, Mr. Sonic!" She waved.

The young blue hedgehog, known as Sonic, waved back, tears in his eyes.

"(Do not cry. We shall meet again.)"

The blue hedgehog looked up at the lady and stopped crying, as if he heard the thought.

*Flashback Ends*

"Nana, are you there?" Tobey asked.

"(Who could've adopted him? Well, whoever did probably isn't taking good care of him.)" Nana thought, seeing the scar on the blue hedgehog's cheek.

"Mei Hua? Is something wrong?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing, I'm just reminiscing."

Mr. Wu came out with… I have no idea what _that_ is. I think it looks more like a dead centipede wrapped in a bun, than a chilidog.

"Here's your chilidog, sir."

"…uh… thank you…?"

Sonic stared at the messed up chilidog, before taking it.

"Why don't you try it now, so you can tell me what I need to improve on?"

"Uh… (I can tell you one thing to improve on; the way it looks…)"

Sonic looked to the three teenagers.

Sue, Sid, and even Tobey were gesturing to him _not_ to eat it.

Mr. Wu shot a glare at the three and they started whistling nonchalantly.

"Uh… maybe later…"

"Okay." He walked away, disappearing into the restaurant.

"Mr. Wu has the cooking skills of a cockroach. I'm glad you didn't eat it!" Tobey said, taking the… thing and throwing it away.

"Thanks. It doesn't even _look_ edible. Does anybody know what a chilidog is?"

"I think I know. It's a hotdog with chili on it, right?"

"Yes! Thank you, Sue! I thought I was going mad over here!"

"(Hmm… Kong Li… He must've adopted him… But why would he do that?)"

Suddenly, a cell phone rang.

Sonic snapped his fingers and a cell phone popped in his hand.

He looked at the picture and groaned.

"Be right back, guys."

Sonic walked into the restaurant.

"How did he do that?! I wanna know how!" Tobey shouted, snapping his fingers.

It didn't work, so he tried again and again until his fingers were red.

"Stay here, children."

Nana followed Sonic until she heard a voice.

"I can't take it anymore! ... Kong Li, I am tired of you bossing me around! … I don't care that you're the boss! … I am not giving you information about them…" Sonic hung up on Kong Li.

Nana came into the room.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough… So, you're a spy?"

"It's not my fault… If I don't do it, Kong Li will punish me… Ever since he adopted me, I've been working for him… he pays me nothing, and if he does, he would give me a penny or a nickel. He does feed me, he's not that cruel, but…"

"Mind telling me where that scar came from?"

Nana looked to the jagged red scar that ran down the hedgehog's right cheek, stopping at his chin.

"…I'd rather not… it's too sad… I don't want you to worry about me…"

Nana felt sorry for the blue hedgehog.

"I hung up on him because I didn't want to hurt anyone… I'm sure Kong Li will give me a severe beating now…"

"Don't worry. We won't let any harm come to you!"

"Thanks Mei Hua!"

Sonic hugged Nana.

"(Do not worry, little one. I won't let any harm come to you.)"

*Back to Kong Li*

Kong Li was watching the whole thing via a mirror.

"I knew that rat wouldn't obey me! I have tried many ways but he always seems to rebel against me! Hmm… but perhaps I need a different approach. And I happen to have just what I need for the procedure."

Kong Li reached in the drawer and got out a familiar glowing yellow sheet with Chinese markings.

He laughed evilly and ventured off to get ingredients for the secret recipe.


	4. The Capture

A New Member

Chapter 2: The Capture

It was Friday and the three teenagers were enjoying the peace and quiet…

"SID! SUE! TOBEY! COME AND DELIVER FOOD!"

…well, it was quiet anyway.

Sid, Sue and Tobey walked to the counter to see almost the whole table was overflowing with deliveries.

The teenagers stood there, their jaws nearly dropped to the ground at the sight of all those bags.

"Uh, Mr. Wu? Why do we have so many deliveries?" Tobey asked.

"Business is booming this Friday! I was quite surprised myself!"

"(The only thing booming in this place is his voice…)" Sue thought.

She looked over to a round table, where the blue creature was napping, his chest moving up and down as he breathed.

How Sonic could sleep through Mr. Wu's yelling was beyond her.

"But, how could we deliver all of these… deliveries in one day?" Sid asked.

"Simple! Each of you will take 4 bags and when you are done, come back and I will give you more. We will then continue until we are done!"

"That's a good plan…" Tobey said, uncertain.

The three heard a small sigh from the hedgehog.

"Okay, let's go!"

Mr. Wu gave Tobey, Sue, and Sid 4 bags each and they ran out the door.

The blue hedgehog woke up a minute later.

He sat up, stretching while a loud yawn escaped his lips.

"Whoo! What a nap!"

Sonic let his eyes adjust before looking at his surroundings.

It wasn't long before he saw what was missing.

"Mr. Wu, where are the kids?"

"They are delivering food to the customers, and by the large amount of deliveries, they won't be done before the week is out."

"…"

"But I devised a plan! Each person will get 4 bags each! They will deliver, then come back here for more! We will continue this until we are done! Great plan, eh?"

"… You do realize it will still take up a lot of time, right?"

"Ha ha ha! … I know…" Mr. Wu looked downcast.

"What you need is a 4th person, someone who can even the score!" Sonic jumped off the table and walked over to him.

"But Barney is still cleaning the basement!"

The scene switches to Barney.

He finally put all the stuff in boxes and was now sweeping the floor.

Barney looked like he was about to fall out, and he did.

The scene switches back to Mr. Wu, who had a look of regret on his face

The three teenagers ran into the restaurant.

"We're done… with those deliveries, Mr. Wu." Sid said, panting.

"We sure are…" Tobey said, panting also.

"Hey Sonic…" Sue said, her voice raspy.

"Hey Sue! You guys look like you could use some help."

"Most… definitely."

"Okay, here you guys go."

Tobey took 4, Sue took 4, and Sid took 4, but Sonic took 10.

The three put on their helmets and got on their bikes.

"Why did you get 10 bags, Sonic?" Tobey asked.

"You'll see."

"Why don't you have a bike?" Sid asked.

"I don't need one."

"Why are you called 'Sonic'?" Sue asked.

Sonic just winked at her, and flashed her one of his famous smiles.

"Why don't we sort the deliveries?" Sue suggested.

"Good idea!" Tobey said.

The four stopped for a few minutes, sorting out the deliveries by the name of the person who ordered it.

There were ten of Mr. Wong's deliveries, 4 of Mrs. Yin's deliveries, 2 of Ms. Choi's deliveries, and 2 of Mr. Chong's deliveries.

Sonic took Mr. Wong's route, Tobey took Mrs. Yin's route, Sue took Ms. Choi's route, and Sid took Mr. Chong's route.

"Okay. We each have a different route to take. When you are done, you will rendezvous back here. Then we head back. Sounds easy, right?" Sonic said.

"In a way…" Sue answered.

"We don't know what lurks out here at night. So, good luck! And be careful."

"Same to you," The three said in unison.

Sonic flashed them a thumbs up and was gone before they could blink, leaving behind a blue streak of light.

"Whoa! He's fast!" Tobey exclaimed.

"We can marvel at how fast he is later, right now we have food to deliver." Sid said.

The other two nodded and the three went their own way; Tobey went west, Sid went east, and Sue went south.

As for Sonic, he went the opposite direction of where Sue went, which was north.

*Three Delivery: Tobey*

Tobey rode his bicycle to Mrs. Yin's house, wondering why she wanted 4 deliveries.

"(She must have a husband and two kids.)"

After a few right turns, he made it to the house.

The house was huge and old, but the shiny silvery white color made it look new. The front yard was filled with beautiful flowers and Tobey couldn't help but gaze upon their beauty.

The flowers were every single color of the rainbow and they were glowing. The silvery white color of the house reflected all the colors of the flowers and made a beautiful rainbow.

Tobey was going to remember this house forever.

"(I just have to videotape this!)"

He took out his phone and videotaped the house and the yard.

Once he was done, he put the phone away (of course he saved it!) and walked up to the house.

Tobey climbed up the stairs and rang the doorbell.

A few seconds later and a lady that looked to be in her 30s opened the door.

"Why hello dear. My husband told me so much about you! It's Tobey, correct?"

"Yes, and you must be Mrs. Yin! Deliveries for you!"

Tobey gave her the deliveries and she gave him $1.00 for each, plus a basket of cookies.

"Thank you, and have a nice day! You're garden looks nice, too!"

"Thanks! Take care!"

Tobey walked back down the stairs and walked to his bike, and then he took off.

*Back to Sonic*

Sonic stared at the house; it was not too clean, not too dirty.

The grass was green and the sprinkler was going.

The house was an unhealthy brown color and it had vines growing steadily on it, only stopping when it reached the half-way mark.

Rumor has it that this was the filthiest house of all Chinatown. There was also a beautiful house owned by Mrs. Yin and her family.

He wished that he'd picked Mrs. Yin's house instead, but that's something that can't be helped.

Sonic walked to the doorstep and rang the doorbell.

A few seconds later, a man that looked to be in his 20s answered the door.

He had on thick glasses.

"Hello, young hedgehog."

The smell of stink, motor oil and machines reached Sonic's nose and he felt like he wanted to throw up.

"Deliveries for you…!"

"Thank you!"

Mr. Wong took the deliveries, gave him $1.00 for each plus a basket of candy.

Sonic rushed off the porch; out of the yard, holding his mouth.

The blue hedgehog frantically looked for a dumpster.

Once he found one, he ran over, opened it and… well, you know…

Poor Sonic…

*Three Delivery: Sue*

Sue was already in front of the house.

"(This must be Ms. Choi's house.)"

Everything about this house was neutral.

It looked as if she just bought it.

She walked up the stairs and rang the doorbell.

The door opened, revealing a teenager (who looked 19) with a long ponytail at the back.

"Hi! You are Sue, ja?" (A/N: Pronounced as ya)

"Yes."

"I remember you! I've decided to make a batch of cookies just in case you came back!"

Sue gave her the deliveries and Ms. Choi gladly took them, and she disappeared into the house for a second.

She came back with a basket full of cookies and $2.00.

Sue took them both and after a few 'Thank you's' and 'Goodbyes', she was on her way.

*Three Delivery: Sid*

Sid couldn't believe what he saw.

This house was a wreck, literally!

The grass was an unhealthy green, and the house was overrun with vines, he couldn't even see the door!

Sid cautiously approached the house and searched for the doorbell.

He finally found it and when he pressed it, it emitted what sounded like an evil laugh.

"AHH!"

Sid jumped back.

The door opened, revealing a man that looked like he could be in his 40s.

"Oh, sorry about the doorbell! I've been meaning to get that fixed… and the house too. What brings you here?"

"Mr. Chong, I have 2 deliveries for you. (At least the house doesn't stink…)"

"Oh good! I'm sorry I don't have anything for you, except chili dogs."

"That's okay. (Hmm… these chili dogs…)"

Mr. Chong gave him a basket of chili dogs and $2.00 after Sid gave him the deliveries.

"Thanks!" Sid ran to his bike and took off.

*Back to Sonic*

Sonic was waiting for Tobey, Sid and Sue for almost 30 minutes.

He tapped his right foot, growing impatient with each tap.

He did everything he could not to get bored.

The three teenagers finally appeared, coming from their way.

"What took ya so long? Did some monster slow you down?"

"Ha ha. Very funny." Sid replied, sarcasm in his voice.

On their way home, the four heard a noise.

"What was that?" Sonic asked, alarmed.

"I don't know. Let's keep going." Sid answered.

They went down a block, when another sound penetrated the silence.

Sonic was starting to get a little worried and scared.

"(What if Kong Li's come back for me? I don't wanna go back to him…)"

"Sonic, what's wrong?" Sue asked, noticing the worry in his face.

"Nothing, Sue…"

"I'm your friend, Sonic…" Sue began.

"(Will you continue to be my friend after I tell you the truth?)" Sonic thought.

"…You can tell me anything." She finished.

"………Alright… I'm…"

Sonic was interrupted by a booming laugh that echoed throughout the streets.

Green smoke came out of every crack in the sidewalk, joining the rest in the air, forming a green cloud.

The green cloud exploded, revealing Kong Li himself.

"Ah, Sonic! You've saved me the trouble of looking for you. My little spy."

"Spy?" Sue couldn't believe what she heard.

"…I'm sorry…"

"What do you want with him?" Sid asked.

"None of your business! I've just come to claim him! Let's go."

"No!" Sonic yelled.

"What?!"

"I said I'm not going anywhere with you… Sue, Tobey, Sid?"

"Yes?"

"Go warn Nana. This fight is between me and Kong Li."

"But…"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Sue kissed Sonic on the cheek, and he automatically blushed.

"Be careful." She got on her bike.

Sue, Tobey, and Sid pedaled as fast they could to Wu's Garden.

"You dare defy your master?!"

"You're not my master anymore, Kong Li…"

"Of course I am! We are destined to rule the world together! We shall…"

"Let's cut to the chase already!"

"Yes… let's…"

Kong Li summoned his staff and sword.

"Oh!"

The man charged at Sonic, ready to attack.

Sonic back flipped just in time; one of his quills were almost trimmed.

"Whew… That was a close shave…"

"It won't be such a close shave next time."

Kong Li started muttering Chinese and a green aura surrounded him.

When he finished, he raised his staff, and shouted:

"EARTHQUAKE!"

The earth started to crack all around Sonic and he was scared.

"(Wait a minute! I've seen this spell before! The earth doesn't just crack around me; it rises whenever I stand on it long enough. I can use that to my advantage!)"

The next thing he knew, the ground he was standing on rose quickly and Sonic jumped off at the right moment.

There, he used a Homing Attack on Kong Li and that took away some of his health.

"No! How?!"

"Heh heh heh…"

"Ah, I see you've been learning to use other people's attacks to your advantage. But, that's not going to be enough to defeat me!"

Kong Li charged at Sonic again and the blue hedgehog looked for an opening.

He found it and attacked Kong Li.

"AH!"

Kong Li had 50% of his health left.

The fight went on for 30 more minutes and Sonic won.

Kong Li laid on the ground, panting.

"You've lost… Kong Li."

"Oh, have I?"

The man grabbed his staff and summoned roots to grab Sonic's ankles so he couldn't get away.

"Huh, what?!"

The blue hedgehog struggled but to no avail.

"This is a situation where you thought you won but in reality, you haven't… You have no choice but to come with me…"

Kong Li summoned a portal and it sucked Sonic inside, with a yelp.

With an evil laugh, Kong Li jumped into the portal and it closed…


	5. Minion Once Again

A New Member

Chapter 3: Minion Once Again

The three teenagers ran inside the restaurant.

"What took you guys so long?! These deliveries won't deliver themselves, you know…!"

"Can't talk, Mr. Wu!" Sue said.

"Gotta go!" Sid said.

The three continued to run until they disappeared out the back door.

Mr. Wu sighed out of despair, looking at the pile of bags.

"Nana! Nana!" The three screamed.

"What? What is it?"

The teenagers spoke really fast, you could barely understand them.

They used gestures, but even that wasn't enough for Nana.

"Calm down. Take a deep breath and tell me what happened."

The three took deep breaths.

"Kong Li appeared! And he was talking about all this nonsense about Sonic being a spy!" Tobey exclaimed.

"That's not true, is it?" Sue asked.

"I am afraid it is. Sonic was sent here to spy on us. But he didn't want to do that. Sonic said that Kong Li used many things to turn him into one of his minions, and he always broke free from his control."

"What do you think Kong Li is going to do to him now?" Sid asked.

"I don't know, but I have a hunch that Kong Li is going to use one of the recipes on him."

"And just what is this recipe called?" Sid asked.

"I don't know the Chinese words to it, but it is… the Minion Spell…"

The three teenagers gasped.

"That's a forbidden spell!"

"Yep… the spell was locked away because it was so dangerous. There is no said cure for it. Once injected into a person, that person will serve whoever injected it. Within 2 days, that person will be his/her minion forever."

"What's so dangerous about it?" Tobey asked.

"It also serves as a poison. After the 2 days, the person will serve his or her master, forever. But after a week, the person will become unstable. He or she will defy their master, and will destroy anything and anyone in their path. After a month, that person will perish.

"But, that's just a hunch… right?"

"Yes, Tobey. It's just a hunch."

"I hope he's okay."

"I'm sure he is, Sue. But we will never stop looking for him."

The three kids went back inside, ready to finish those deliveries.

"(Do not worry, young one. We will find you…)" Nana looked at a picture of Sonic.

*Somewhere in Chinatown, in the ruins of a building*

The blue hedgehog struggled against the bonds that held him to the metal table.

"Stop struggling! Those bonds are made out of the strongest aluminum alloy; you can't break them!"

"What do you want with me?"

"I want to turn you into one of my minions."

Sonic stared at Kong Li for a minute before bursting into laughter.

"You're kidding me, right? I have escaped from your control countless times before! What makes you think you will succeed this time?"

"Because… I have this."

Kong Li revealed one of the recipes.

"…The Minion Spell…?" Sonic's pupils shrank to the size of peas as he stared at the yellow paper.

"Yes… With this, you will be my evil minion… forever!"

"You… you can't do that!"

"Oh, but I can… You are destined to rule and/or destroy this world, whether you like it, or not. You see, I was rummaging through the videotapes, and I found something that will explain everything to you…"

Kong Li summoned a videotape and walked over to the VCR.

He pushed it in and both the TV and the VCR turned on.

When Sonic looked at the TV, he saw what happened in the future, and he gasped.

The place was emblazed, the sky was blood-red and there were skeletons everywhere.

When he saw who did all of the damage…

"No…"

An hour went by, and the hedgehog was now standing up, free from his bonds.

Seeing that movie (and getting injected with the serum by Kong Li) changed him mentally and physically.

For one thing, Sonic was starting to think evil thoughts.

The scar on his right cheek was not red, but green. His fur was a jet-black color, and his eyes were an icy blue that seemed to hold no emotion.

His gloves and shoes weren't changed much, except the fact that they now had a black stripe running down the middle of them.

The hedgehog's eyes were fixed on Kong Li, waiting for a command.

"Yes! Yes! At last, he is my minion!"

Kong Li started to do a silly dance.

If Sonic could tease his master, he would've done it.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was laughing.

At least a part of his mind was free.

With great effort, Sonic willed himself to laugh, but all that came out of his mouth was a small "Hmph…"

The two heard noise from outside and Kong Li looked at the camera screen and saw those three kids.

It appeared that they were looking for someone.

"Sonic, get your cloak, and destroy them."

The hedgehog tried to stop himself but an evil smirk started to appear on his face.

Sonic's feet shuffled to where the cloak and he put it on.

"Yes, master… Oh and, call me Atomic…" The black hedgehog disappeared…


	6. It's Him!

A New Member

Chapter 4: It's Him!

The three kids were looking for Sonic the Hedgehog.

They have been doing this ever since they finished delivering (which was an hour ago).

Every now and then, they would call out Sonic's name, hoping that the blue hedgehog would hear them.

"Sonic!" Sue called out.

"*cough* I'm right here!"

"Where?!"

"In the alley, hurry! Please!"

"Don't worry, Sonic! I'm coming!"

Sue got off of her bike and ran into the alley.

"It's so dark in here!"

"You should've thought of that before you came in here!"

Sue felt someone breathing down her neck.

She turned around and screamed.

The others heard her.

"Sue! Don't worry! We're coming!"

The two boys ran in the alley.

"Get away from my sister!"

Sid kicked the figure away from Sue, stunning it, and then he ran to Sue and helped her up.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Tobey got out a flashlight and shined it at the figure.

"Um… guys? There's something you should see…"

The two teenagers walked to the fallen figure.

The figure had a very familiar scar on his right cheek.

"Sonic!"

Indeed, their attacker was Sonic the Hedgehog.

The hedgehog's eyes snapped open, and he got up, slowly.

Sonic had an inhumane grin spread across his face.

"Sonic, please! Don't do this! We're your friends!" Sue yelled.

"I have no friends!!" Instead of the happy and cocky voice they would always hear, it was a deep, dark voice filled with rage.

Sonic started to charge up an attack.

"Run?" Sue asked.

"Run." Sid answered.

The three ran to their bikes, and took off, screaming.

Sonic dismissed his attack and watched them pedal their bikes until they disappeared.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Follow them!"

Sonic sighed inwardly and followed them, going at a speed that was half his normal speed, which was 75 miles per hour.

*Three Deliver: Tobey, Sid, and Sue*

The teenagers were heading for Wu's Garden.

Tobey was calling Nana on his phone.

"_Hello? Is everything alright?"_

"Nana, I've got good news and bad news!"

"_What's the good news?"_

"The good news is, we found Sonic!"

"_Good. And the bad news?"_

"The bad news is, he isn't himself! He attacked us! Any idea what made him like this?"

"_Kong Li… he must've gotten a hold of the Minion Spell…"_

"Is there any cure for it?"

"_No… sadly there is none… Where are you?"_

"We're on our way to Wu's Garden, so we can discuss our plan!"

"_Do not come here. If Sonic attacked you, then there is no doubt he's following you. Lead him away from Wu's Garden. Once you do that, tell me where you are, and I'll be on my way to help you."_

"Okay, Nana. Bye."

"_Good luck."_

Tobey pressed a button, closed his phone and put it in his pocket.

"What did she say?" Sid asked.

"She said do not come to Wu's Garden. We should lead him away from it."

"And how are we supposed to do that," Sue inquired, "Need I remind you that the hedgehog is behind us! If we go that way we are dead!"

"Yeah, Tobey! How?"

"Um… take a side street?"

"That is, by far, the most smartest idea you've ever come up with, Tobey."

"Yeah, how come I didn't see that?"

"That's because you were too busy arguing with me. Why don't we go down this one?"

Tobey pedaled in first.

Sid and Sue exchanged glances and after a few seconds, followed Tobey.

*Back to Atomic (Sonic)*

Atomic was following the kids, making sure his speed didn't exceed 740 miles per hour, for fear of them seeing, or rather, hearing him.

"Where did they go?"

The hedgehog sniffed the air, and he picked up 3 scents, the 1st one was the smell of strawberry, the 2nd one was a neutral odor, and the 3rd one was the smell of…soup? Okay…?

The scent of strawberry, neutral (can that be smelled?), and soup led him through a side street.

Atomic scanned the area, looking for 3 teenagers.

The hedgehog heard a sound that was very small, and he stood still for a second.

Suddenly, the teenagers jumped him from about, or attempted to. An animated cloud appeared around them.

"I've got him!"

"That's my leg, you idiot!"

"Take this!"

A punching sound was heard.

"Ow! Watch it, Sue!"

"Sorry, Sid!"

Atomic raised an eyebrow, confused as to why they thought they had him.

Nonetheless, the hedgehog was amused by all of this.

"Hey! Here he is!"

"Tobey! That's my _other _leg!"

"Sorry, Sid…"

"Hey! Where is he, anyway?"

"Hmm?"

The dust cloud disappeared and the three were in a funny position.

Tobey was holding Sid's right leg, Sue was holding Sid's hair, and Sid was just taking it all, an "I've had enough" expression on his face.

Atomic chuckled at this.

"It's him…" Tobey whispered.

The three, after a few more seconds, quickly regained their posture.

"Sonic… please… we're your friends. Kong Li did something to you. I know you don't want to be his minion. Prove it by breaking free!"

"The only thing I don't want is for you to continue living. Your lives end now!" Atomic said as he summoned a dark orb, then he laughed with a laugh that would send chills down one's spine.

"Well… we tried…" Tobey said, before he and his teammates cowered, screaming.


	7. Memories

A New Member

Chapter 6: Memories

*Memory #1*

A young blue hedgehog was sitting by himself on the rug.

He was new in the foster home, and no on wanted to play with him.

Some of the kids said that he looked weird, some of them stared, and the others had nothing to do with him.

A red ball flew past him and a girl ran after it.

"(Oh no… the girl will see me… then she would tease or stare at me… I hope she jus' walks away…)"

The girl skips back to her group with the ball, but stops short and looks at the hedgehog.

"(Oh boy, here we go…)" He thought, tensing up.

"Hi." The girl said, waving.

"Hi?" The hedgehog waves back, uncertain.

"Do you want to play with us?"

"Really? You want me to play with you?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Okay!" The hedgehog cheers up, and gets up.

He follows the girl to her group.

"My name is Sue. This is my brother, Sid. And that's Tobey."

The other two spoke at the same time, saying how wonderful it is to meet him.

"…"

"Aren't you gonna tell us your name?" Tobey asked.

"…My name's Sonic… Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Let's play tag!" Sid exclaimed.

"Okay!"

The other two ran from Sid, and Sonic ran at an amazing speed.

"Wow! That's cool!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I wish I ran as fast as you!"

Sonic smiled, and then they continued playing.

*Memory #2*

A lady came into the foster home, going to the counter.

Sonic was playing with Tobey, Sid and Sue.

The blue hedgehog's ear flicked towards the counter.

"Can I adopt those kids over there?"

"Plus the blue hedgehog?"

"Yes, please."

"Sorry, but that blue hedgehog is being saved for someone special."

"I see. Who is this special someone?"

"I don't know. The person came in with a hood on, and he never said who he was."

"Very well then. Can I adopt those three kids?"

"Sure. I just need your signature here and they're all yours."

Sonic saw the lady sign her signature.

"Have a nice day."

The lady walked over to the kids.

"Come on, you three. Let's go."

The kids followed the lady and girl with the spiky hair looked back at the blue hedgehog.

"Bye, Mr. Sonic!" Sue waved.

Sonic had tears in his eyes, and he waved back.

"(There go my friends…)"

The lady looked back at Sonic, and she waved.

The young blue hedgehog waved at her, too.

*Memory #10* (The last 8 memories were too painful, too Rated T)

Sonic told Sid, Sue, and Tobey to warn Nana, and that he would hold off Kong Li.

Sue kissed him on the cheek.

"Be careful…"

Sonic blushed and smiled.

"Don't worry. I will."

The three biked off and Sonic was ready to face Kong Li.


	8. He's Back!

A New Member

Chapter 7: He's Back!

Sonic's memories flowed into his mind as quick as lightning.

"(Kong Li is not my master anymore…)"

His fur gradually changed back blue, his scar changed red and the black stripe on his shoes and gloves disappeared as well.

Sonic's eyes slowly opened, revealing his now emerald green orbs.

"Oh… my head…"

His vision was blurred, so he couldn't see who was standing in front of him.

"Sonic! Are you okay?" A familiar voice asked.

"… Sue? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. You've had us worried."

"Guys…? I'm really sorry about what happened… I couldn't control myself…"

"Shh… we forgive you." A voice besides Sue's said.

"…Tobey?"

Sonic's vision was starting to return.

"Yeah, we're your friends and friends stick together no matter what!" Sid exclaimed.

Sonic smiled and he pulled the three into a hug.

Nana smiled at this moment.

"Nooo! This can't be happening! The Minion Spell should've worked!"

Kong Li's voice boomed through the alley, and he appeared through a portal.

Sonic broke the hug, and stood up and faced Kong Li.

"Sorry, Monkey Kong! But it looks like I broke free… again! And this time, I had friends, something you'll never have!"

The three teenagers chuckled at 'Monkey Kong.'

"I'll get you, Sonic! Don't forget, that I have many tricks up my sleeves, and when I find the right one, I'll make sure you--!"

"I've got 3 words for ya; Out-of-date!"

Sonic winked at the three, and Sid, Sue, and Tobey teamed up to throw Sonic at Kong Li.

The hedgehog then kicked Kong Li into his portal and it closed the moment he went through it.

"GOOOOAL!!" Tobey shouted.

Sonic landed in front of them.

"Now, let's go home." Sue said.

"Okay! Race ya!" Sonic then zoomed off, leaving behind a blue streak of light.

"Hey, no fair!" Tobey cried, and then they ran after the hedgehog, laughing all the way.


	9. Epilogue

A New Member

Epilogue

Sonic, Sue, Sid, Tobey, and Nana were in the garden, doing their own thing.

Sonic was eating the chili dogs that Sid gave him.

Sue was yelling at Sid for giving the blue hedgehog all those chili dogs, and Sid was listening, saying things every time she paused.

Tobey was doing tricks, and Nana was reading a book.

Nana closed the book and called the kids to her attention.

Tobey, Sonic, Sid, and Sue walked over to where Nana was standing, forming a circle.

"Good job, you four."

"Four? I didn't do anything. If anything, I almost slaughtered the kids. I shouldn't deserve a 'Good job'…"

"Of course you did something; you told the kids to warn me about Kong Li. And that deserves a good job."

Sonic smiled, grateful that Nana said that, and he felt a little better.

"But, Kong Li still has the Minion Spell! He can still come after Sonic and try that on him, again!" Sue exclaimed.

"Not to worry. Once the Minion Spell has been used on a person and that person snaps out of it, he or she is immune to it; it cannot be used on that person again."

"That's good. But, what about the other people in Chinatown? Won't they get targeted, too?" Tobey asked.

"Mei Hua, I've got good news, and bad news."

"What are they?"

"The bad news is, Kong Li used the spell on me to become his minion…"

"…" The four stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"The good news is, I got it back!" Sonic finished, pulling out a glowing yellow page.

"Wow! How did you get it back?" Sue asked.

"When I kicked Kong Li back into his portal, I managed to snatch it away from him. I saw it sticking out of his pocket. Not a very good place to put a prized possession. I bet that ol' Monkey Kong is upset now!"

An angry, booming voice echoed throughout the streets, confirming Sonic's theory.

"WHAT?! MY MINION SPELL, IT'S GONE!! SOOOOONIIIIIC!!!!"

"Heh heh… See?"

"Thank you. Now this page can go back into the cookbook, where it belongs."

The blue hedgehog gave Nana the Minion Spell and the lady opened the book and placed the paper in.

It glowed for a few seconds, confirming that the page was "locked" and Nana closed the book.

"Well, I guess I should be going then. We stopped Kong Li, saved the world. You probably don't need me anymore. So, see ya."

Sonic began to walk away from them.

"…Wait, Sonic!" Sue shouted.

"Yeah?" Sonic turned around.

"We were thinking, and… would you like to be a member of Three Delivery? We might need you again, just in case Kong Li comes back." Mei Hua explained.

"I couldn't… Trouble follows me wherever I go. I can't put you all in danger."

"We laugh in the face of danger! Ha ha ha ha!" Tobey shouted, laughing.

"Yeah, danger comes to us all the time. We know how to handle it." Sid agreed with Tobey.

"I could always change the team name to 'Four Delivery.' If you want to join, that is." Mei Hua said.

"… Well… I guess I could join… But on one condition…"

Sonic came closer to Sid, and the boy recoiled.

"Tag, you're it!" Sonic touched Sid and ran off, leaving behind a blue streak of light.

"… That's not fair… nobody can catch him!" Sid whined.

The others laughed and ran off.

Sid reluctantly ran after the others, but could never tag them.

Nana laughed at Sid's attempts.

A scream was heard from the restaurant, and then a loud CRASH!

The 5 stopped what they were doing and looked at the entrance.

"BARNEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FLOOR?! YOU SHOULD BE CLEANING THE BASEMENT, NOT RESTING…!"

Sonic, Nana, Tobey, Sid and Sue laughed their heads off as Mr. Wu was yelling at Barney.

*In the Old Ruins of a Building…*

Kong Li (aka Monkey Kong) was watching the whole thing via a mirror.

"Grrr! Why is this happening to me?! I've lost my most faithful minion to those fools! I have no more plans!"

The man paced the floor and kicked a box in anger.

The box opened, revealing yet another secret recipe.

"What's this?"

Kong Li picked it up and read it.

He smirked evilly as a plan came to his mind.

"I know exactly what I'll do. I know about Sonic's dark secret and I can expose it with this!"

Kong Li grabbed his cloak, pulled it on and put his hood on.

He walked out of the ruins, recipe in hand.

"Keep on laughing, Three Delivery, for you will not be happy soon… They will rue the day they ever let Sonic join their team…"

Kong Li laughed evilly.

THE

END…?


	10. About Story

A New Member

About Story

Skill Learned: Appealing to Someone's Heart.

Page Gained: The Minion Spell

Moral (Lesson)

United we stand, divided we fall; When Sonic was corrupted by the Minion Spell's effect, Sue tried to appeal to his heart, but failed. But when all three teamed up, Sonic was brought back.


End file.
